Melodies of Life
Melodies of Life est la chanson thème de Final Fantasy IX. Composée par Nobuo Uematsu, et interprétée par Emiko Shiratori, les paroles illustrent la relation entre Dagga et Djidane. Paroles Version japonaise Kanji :宛てもなく彷徨っていた :手がかりもなく探しつづけた :あなたがくれた想い出を :心を癒す詩にして :約束もすることもなく :交わす言葉も決めたりもせず :抱きしめそして確かめた :日々は二度と帰らぬ :記憶の中の :手を振るあなたは :わたしの :名を呼ぶことが出来るの :あふれるその涙を :輝く勇気にかえて :いのちはつづく :夜を越え :疑うことのない :明日へとつづく :飛ぶ鳥の向こうの空へ :いくつの記憶預けただろう :儚い希望も夢も :届かぬ場所に忘れて :めぐり逢うのは :偶然と言えるの :別れる :時が必ず来るのに :消えゆく運命でも :君が生きている限り :いのちはつづく :永遠に :その力の限り :どこまでも :わたしが死のうとも :君が生きている限り :いのちはつづく :永遠に :その力の限り :どこまでもつづく Romaji :Ate mo naku samayotteita :Tegakari mo naku sagashi tsuzuketa :Anata ga kureta omoide o :Kokoro o iyasu uta ni shite :Yakusoku mo suru koto mo naku :Kawasu kotoba mo kimetari mo sezu :Dakishime soshite tashikameta :Hibi wa nido to kaeranu :Kioku no naka no :Te o furu anata wa :Watashi no :Na o yobu koto ga dekiru no :Afureru sono namida o :Kagayaku yuuki ni kaete :Inochi wa tsuzuku :Yoru o koe :Utagau koto no nai :Ashita e to tsuzuku :Tobu tori no mukou no sora e :Ikutsu no kioku azuketa darou :Hakanai kibou mo yume mo :Todokanu basho ni wasurete :Meguriau no wa :Guuzen to ieru no :Wakareru :Toki ga kanarazu kuru no ni :Kieyuku unmei demo :Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri :Inochi wa tsuzuku :Eien ni :Sono chikara no kagiri :Doko made mo :Watashi ga shinou tomo :Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri :Inochi wa tsuzuku :Eien ni :Sono chikara no kagiri :Doko made mo tsuzuku Version anglaise :Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, :For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, :To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, :Melodies of life - love's lost refrain :Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why :We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye :And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? :Let them ring out loud till they unfold :In my dearest memories, :I see you reaching out to me :Though you're gone, :I still believe that you can call out my name :A voice from the past, joining yours and mine :Adding up the layers of harmony :And so it goes, on and on :Melodies of life, :To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond :So far and away, see the bird as it flies by :Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky :I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings :Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings :In your dearest memories, :Do you remember loving me? :Was it fate that :Brought us close and now leaves me behind? :A voice from the past, joining yours and mine :Adding up the layers of harmony :And so it goes, on and on :Melodies of life, :To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on :If I should leave this lonely world behind, :Your voice will still remember our melody :Now I know we'll carry on :Melodies of life, :Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, :As long as we remember Autres apparitions Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ *Cette version hommage, basée sur la version anglaise, est arrangée par DE DE MOUSE et est interprétée par la chanteuse Aoi Teshima. Vidéos en:Melodies of Life (Song) es:Melodies of Life (Canción) Catégorie:Chansons